A Haruno and an Uchiha
by Ash Petals
Summary: Sasuke is back in Kohona, Naruto is thrilled to have him back, as is most of his old friends. But what will a defensive Sakura do when Sasuke begins to fall for her, and she is affraid he will hurt her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is a romance story about Sasuke and Sakura, though I plan to make it more real. Please read and reveiw, I would REALLY REALLY REALLY apreciate it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Noises travelled to her ears from a near by place, she stirred in her sleep as the sounds grew on her awareness. Slowly she began to blink her eyes open, flashes of morning sunlight greeting her, she sat up in her bed and looked around her room as she rubbed one eye.

Someone would expect this girl's room to be tidy and orderly, not to have clothes thrown across the floor and old dishes in the sink. Though this girl was tired of what was expected of her,. She was over trying to meet others expectations, she happy being herself now, she enjoyed being Sakura Haruno. The pink haired woman rose from her bed and sighed while she stretched her whole body. The noises travelled to her again, though this time she was awake enough to wonder about them.

She moved to her bedroom window, and opened it, it creating a creaking sound from its lack of use.

"What in the?" Was all Sakura managed to mutter, as she stared at the huge swarm of people gathering at the village's front gate.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura zoomed in on individuals in the crowd, scanning for any familiar faces. She was at it for less then two seconds when she noticed the back of her sensei's green jacket. Tsunade was wresting past impatient villagers as she worked her way hastily into the middle of the crowd, while Shizune tottered after her while bowing in apology to everyone because of her master.

For the Hokage of Kohona to be out, at the front gate _this early_, something serious had to be going down. Within minutes Sakura was dressed, and out the door, she ran down the streets of her home village, not smiling or even acknowledging those who stared at the pink-haired woman. She got there quicker than she would have six years ago, she wasn't a child anymore, she didn't need other's to defend her, care for her. Sakura wasn't someone to cry over missing Sasuke Uchiha, she wasn't someone who cried when Naruto got hurt, she was someone completely new.

Sakura wrested her way through the crowd just like her sensei, though she had run into them head on, not stopping. The villagers seemed more prepared this time, moving out of the way, knowing Sakura was important, and also short-tempered.

Half way to what seemed to be the middle of the swarm Sakura caught a glimpse of something orange. She knew who it was, and she zeroed in on where he was, and pushed her way through to him.

"Sakura-chan, what the _hell _is going on?!" Naruto shouted in her face as soon as she reached him.

The surrounding villagers around them all locked their eyes on her face waiting for a reply. She frowned at Naruto, though knew it was typical of him to be impatient in these situations, so let it slide.

"I don't know Naruto, I just saw Tsunade-sama, and came straight here," She said loudly, allowing Naruto to hear her over the sound of the shouting people around them.

Naruto frowned at the ground and then at Sakura, though it wasn't her he was frustrated at, more himself, for not being in on the news quick enough. Sakura rolled her eyes at him; he was so immature sometimes it was sad.

"Let's go, we need to find out what's going on," Sakura yelled to Naruto, and he looked up and nodded seriously.

Sakura moved her way through again, though her speed had decreased from last time, and people had begun to bunch together.

"Please move aside," Sakura shouted, though still managed to sound sweet.

Though Naruto was less polite, he shoved people and threw himself at others, and quickly, to Sakura's surprise, was ahead of her. They all formed a path once again, recognizing both of their importance as ninja's. Sakura ran the rest of the way; seeing the green of Tsunade's jacket once again, she set it as her target. She ran past Naruto, gripping to his collar while heading for her sensei, and dragged him with her. The blonde and the female kunoichi reached the centre of the crowd, where a small circle had been formed with Tsunade and Shizune's backs facing both Naruto and Sakura.

A tall frame was in front of Sannin and her student, all Naruto and Sakura could see of the frame was the edge of his dark, messy hair. Though his hair was all they needed to see, all they needed to remember to know who it was. Sakura gasped, while Naruto's mouth fell open in shock and utter surprise.

"G-Granny Tsunade," Naruto called the Hokage's name while stuttering, blinking furiously to comprehend who both Sakura and himself knew was standing mere metres in front of them.

As Tsunade and Shizune turned, they both knew what they had to face when they looked into the two of the young ninja's eyes. Two grimaces were looking to Naruto and Sakura, though the two friends were hardly paying attention to their superiors. It was the person that had just been placed into full view, who had their undivided attention and shock.

Sasuke knew what he was going to be faced with when he walked through the gates of Kohona, his home village, the place containing his most treasured memories. He knew the highest security actions would be taken and put into motion, knew what was going to be said about him, and thought of him.

Though he didn't care, as to be expected his attitude to other's opinions hadn't changed, Sasuke wasn't one to change himself for others, as so many already knew.

The village he used to call home had changed, though it still looked the same in a way, some new buildings, though that was all really. Sasuke has minimal time to observe and appreciate his surrounding until ANBU, swarmed in on his position, which had been followed by the endless crowds of people hurrying around him.

He had officially met the new Hokage, receiving a punch to the face that had knocked him hard into the ground, spitting out blood for the first time since he had arrived home.

"Don't think I don't know who you are, Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade sneered his name, while he looked at her blankly and rose from his position.

"You are a convicted criminal, who has attempted and succeeded in many crimes," Tsunade yelled, her voice was louder then the crowd put together.

The ANBU surrounded Sasuke, once Tsunade had punched him and put chakra cuffs around his wrists, and he glanced to look at one of the masked ninja's beside him.

Sasuke looked at the Hokage and her subordinate, they stood shoulder to shoulder blocking what was directly behind them except some of the villagers head's. He shifted his shoulder's lazily, and he squared his stance to meet Tsunade's heavy glare.

She was about to shout pointless words at him again, when she was interrupted, by a voice Sasuke would know no matter how long he had been away from him.

"G-Granny Tsunade," Naruto's voice filled Sasuke's ears for the first time in year's, his old friend was right there in front of him, and it still sounded the same, maybe deeper, though still it had that annoying Naruto sound to it.

The frowns on both of the women facing him changed immediately to grimaces, Sasuke wondered briefly why they would be so disturbed. The women turned shirted sideways and then faced away from Sasuke as they looked regretfully into Naruto and Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke saw Naruto's mouth fall open in shock, Sasuke made no change in his expression, although deep down he did feel glad to be near his friends again. Naruto was taller now, as tall as himself, which Sasuke had found amusing, because he knew that Naruto would eventually make a deal about it. Naruto, other than his height, hadn't really changed, though maybe that was due to the fact that Sasuke had seen him a couple of times since his departure from the village, he pondered to himself.

Sasuke moved his gaze from Naruto and looked into the depths of the emerald green eye's of the girl next to Naruto. He had expected them to be excited, to look happy and relieved of him being home, it wasn't as if he was vein, though this is what he knew and expected of Sakura.

He was shocked as he witnessed green eyes and was shocked; they were hard as stone, colder then his own black eyes. He felt taken aback, even though his facial expression didn't change dramatically, his eyes widened. His eyes swept over Sakura, as if he was inhaling a beautiful scent, he gazed at how much she had changed.

She was taller, though compared to Naruto she appeared quite petite, her hair wasn't as short anymore, it was layered even more, some parts bellow her shoulders other not. He noticed how her hair was a darker shade of pink, though it still had the appearance of cherry blossoms. Her outfit was different; she wore a fitted leather top and pants, and over the top she wore a lose, yet delicate red jacket that buttoned up just under her bust. The jacket was something Sasuke recognized, having her clan symbols on the top each of the wavy sleeves.

Sasuke couldn't get over how she had changed, though the thing that shocked him the most was what he saw in her eyes. She didn't seem glad to see him, not excited or pleased, instead she was guarded, defensive and she seemed to radiate anger and hurt.

He understood her hurt, though he didn't think she could hate him, he didn't hate her, why should she hate him?

Sakura looked away from Sasuke and looked to her sensei's worried eyes, Sakura's expression made Tsunade confused and bubble with questions.

"What will you do with him?" Sasuke heard Sakura's soft voice, it was hard though, it reflected the emotions he saw in her eyes.

Naruto moved his gaze, from Sasuke to Tsunade also, and looked at the woman expectedly. At first Tsunade was wordless, she didn't know what to say to the new, cold Sakura, though she recovered, being the strong woman she was.

"He will be taken to my office immediately, and I will decide his punishment," She threw a glare at Sasuke, wanting to hate the boy who changed Sakura so dramatically.

"Okay, Naruto and I will meet you there," She turned and grabbed Naruto by the collar again, appearing hasty to remove herself from the crowd.

"Wha-" Naruto managed to gasp as he turned around while being pulled by Sakura.

"You're coming with me," Sakura muttered to Naruto.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at his best friend, he was relived and excited for his return, and couldn't wait to lay into the first chance he got. Though as he turned around and caught up to Sakura as they walked to the Hokage's office, worries began to greet him.

Sakura eyes appeared different, she was mad, he had only seen her like this a couple of times. Once when The Third died, and the other was recently whenever Sasuke's name was mentioned. Though to anyone else the reason of her mood and emotions at he present moment was obvious. Though Naruto couldn't figure it out, he unloaded an onslaught of questions on Sakura as they headed to where they would see their old friend for the second time in one day.

**Read and Reveiw. Pretty Please with cheese.................**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome comments so far, keep telling me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I am affraid to inform readers and myself that I DO NOT own the awesometastical plot, story, characters etc of the anime NARUTO.**

Sakura and Naruto reached the Hokage's office quickly after their departure, the sunlight was coming from higher in the sky as it shone through the room's main window. It revealed all the left over paperwork in Tsunade's scattered office, and a sleeping Tonton in the corner of the room. Sakura leant against the wall closest to Tsunade's office, while Naruto paced up and down the room's length. Sakura sighed, she was relieved Naruto was now concentrating on something other than her. She was upset that Sasuke was here, and Naruto grilling her about what was wrong, made her feel even worse.

The fact that he had the nerve to just appear one morning, having that look on his face as if she were to be _excited _by his arrival, disgusted her. What put the cherry on top was the fact that she was _happy_ he was back, after all he had done to her and Naruto, and how she could feel happy. She disgusted herself.

Tsunade stormed into the room, followed by a stressed Shizune, the Hokage stood behind her desk with her arms crossed staring in front of her at the door. Shizune moved to where Tonton was lying and picked him up into her arms, a usual sight.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune began, worry filling her voice, though she was interrupted.

Three ANBU and Sasuke entered the room and formed a line in front of the Hokage, and before a word is even muttered, Naruto moved. He pounced in front of the bounded Sasuke and punched him right across the face. Sasuke's face moved to the side with Naruto's fist as he spat out blood for the second time today.

"What the _hell_! Why are you here Teme?!" Naruto screamed at the tope of his lungs.

Naruto was furiously frustrated with both Sasuke and himself; he felt the need to pound Sasuke senseless. Though at the same time felt the need to ask him all about his adventures and how much more powerful he had become and when he could fight him?

Naruto awaited an answer, though deep down he knew Sasuke wouldn't say much or anything really. It was just who Sasuke was.

Sasuke expected Sakura to scold Naruto, though again she surprised him. She stayed silent like everyone else; as they waited for his response, waited for the first words since he came home to slip through his lips. Sasuke glanced at each of their faces and rested on Sakura's, looking into her eyes again.

"I avenged my clan's death, and avenged my brother's death, and I want to come home," Sasuke told the people surrounding him.

Everyone's eyes widened, including Sakura's, and the fact that she registered him properly for the first time since seeing him, Sasuke felt relieved. Though the relief Sasuke felt was brief as his attention was drawn to an angry Tsunade. The Hokage's fists slammed down on her desk, and Sasuke whipped his head to stare at her.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are considered a traitor here, why should we not just throw you in jail?" Tsunade asked him, a dark glare covering her facial expression.

Sasuke pondered about the question, he thought of ways he could squirm himself out of the situation, though nothing came to him, so he decided to be honest.

"I have no reason why you shouldn't put me in jail," He concluded to Tsunade's question.

A fist hit the side of his face again, this time making the ANBU members lose grip of him and make them drop Sasuke to the wooden floor. Sasuke looked up to see and enraged Naruto glaring down at him.

"That's just for being a total dickhead," Naruto smirked at his friend, and Sasuke just spat out blood once again and glared at his best friend.

"So what is his punishment, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked her voice monotone.

Tsunade looked at her favourite student and released her glare; the girl she was looking at was the one who has felt the most pain, shed the most tears of the raven-haired boy.

Thinking about how she could ponder over it for days and weeks on end, she decided to give Sasuke what she thought fit.

As if an extended silence, Tsunade looked directly into Sasuke's eyes, making sure not to lose his attention. Naruto, Sakura and Shizune moved their heads back and forth between the two powerful ninja's and Tsunade began to speak.

"You will be on probation for 3 years," Naruto smirked at his friend, obviously finding it amusing. "And for the first 6 months of the first year, you will be under constant and I do mean _constant_ ANBU surveillance, or being watched by Naruto or Sakura. After those 6 months, you will be allowed on only D ranked and C ranked missions for a year after that. Then for the last year and a half, will you be able to start showing me and the villagers that you be trusted." Tsunade concluded it at that.

Sasuke nodded at the Hokage, and not matter how much he didn't talk, how much he showed he didn't care, he made a vow to himself that he would follow these rules.

"Yes! I totally will own you, Sasuke-Teme." Naruto began to gloat in front of his friend's face. Sasuke grimaced.

Sakura removed herself from the wall, and went to stand directly in front of her sensei, only allowing Sasuke to see her from behind.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to take my leave," She bowed as she addressed the teacher.

_Always one to be polite_ Tsunade thought to herself.

The Hokage merely nodded at her student, and with that Sakura disappeared from the room. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at her disappearance, the sheer speed in which disappeared shocked him. Sure it wasn't any match to his, though for Sakura to be able to move like that, she would've had to of changed. He had always thought of her as annoying, and even though he would protect her in danger, she was never one he would've liked to spend too much time to get to know. He watched the space where she had last stood.

_Naruto isn't the only one who has changed _Sasuke thought darkly to himself.

Recently running had been Sakura's only escape, and as she ran over the village rooftops to edge of her village Sakura began to feel at peace. With the wind created by her speed blowing through her hair, she felt normal. The sunlight was soothing to her soft skin, she didn't remember one time where nature hadn't soothed her.

In Tsunade's office she had been struggling, she had been fighting with herself, with her desire and want. Sakura _wanted _to watch Sasuke in her sensei's office; she really did want to see how his mouth moved when he spoke. Though she didn't _need_ to, merely wanted and desired to grasp him, talk to him.

_He's not what I need _She thought to herself _I only want Sasuke, I have been fine without him. _She lied to herself.

Sasuke's face began to rise into her thoughts, she shook them away with little hope, as they came sneaking back again.

_Just a few more houses and I'll be in the training grounds, then I can let lose._ She reassured herself.

Her super-human strength began to seep through into her feet, and as she ran faster and faster, the tiles on the roofs began to shatter.

She cursed to herself as she landed on the familiar grass of the training grounds; she wanted to scream, all the pain she had been avoiding was building up. Seeing Sasuke's face had set it off, she had been trying to forget him, telling herself he didn't want her, so why should she want him?

Though as she had learned, it was easier said then done.

_Oh how I have learnt that the hard way. _She screamed inside her head.

Whipping kunai onto her fingers faster than she could blink, she threw them at the worn out practice target. She ran to collect them, Sakura was planning to simply grab them and throw again, though she didn't.

Her arm flew back then forward before she struck the target, she watched the wooden pole disintegrate into a million splinters and fall like a hail storm around her. She felt like crying, she wanted to pull her hair out, though at the same time she wanted to stay calm.

She continued to whip kunai's out, throwing them at falling leaves, and rustling bushes anything and everything. Her hair was falling in eyes and sweat beads were beginning to form on nearly all parts of her skin. She wanted to tire herself, work herself to the bone so she wouldn't have to go back, so she could have an excuse of why she didn't have to go back to the village and Sasuke.

And eventually, as the sky was dark shades of pink and blue, she did fall to the ground. Her chest rose and fell in quickened heavy motions as she attempted to catch her long lost breath. She realized after regaining awareness that she had stopped under a tree, a nice resting place, fit for someone who wanted to stay away from somewhere.

_They can just think I came back later, I'll be back before dawn. _She thought as her eyelids began to droop.

**REMEMBER, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa! Thanks for all the awesome comments so far, just let you know I made this chapter longer (as requested) tell me if it needs to be longer. Read and reveiw! Suggestions are appreciated and will be given thought. See you for now!**

**Disclaimer: Of coarse I don't own Naruto! God damn it!**

The pink-haired Kunoichi left the room in haste, she didn't look back, her movements were swift and delicate. No shinobi, man or woman could describe Haruno Sakura as ungraceful; the way she moved was distinct to her personality. Soft and strong at the same time, just like a cherry blossom, as she was so aptly named after.

Naruto could detect the underlining tension lift once Sakura left the room, he noticed Tsunade's shoulders loosen, as she faced him and Sasuke once again. Her eyes were unreadable, as if carrying a secret, something that she was defending for someone other than herself, defending someone's pain. Though all Naruto could sense was no further than something was bothering the Hokage, and she didn't seem willing to share it.

"Sasuke will stay with you, Naruto, until I find a suitable placement for him soon." Tsunade's stern voice broke the silence that had been held since Sakura had left.

Naruto nodded, looking at Tsunade caramel brown eyes, their depths were frightening, she was taking the subject of _Uchiha Sasuke _very seriously.

Naruto swerved in his stance, an evil grin spreading across his face as he spun to face his new roommate. The blonde's look was one to worried and to be amused about at the same time.

Sasuke sighed, a deep breath, one that filled his lungs so they pushed right up to the barrier of his lungs. His new roommate, Uzumaki Naruto. He found it typical, that something of this magnitude would be thought of as his first punishment. He glanced through narrowed eyes at Tsunade's back as she made her way back to her desk.

_She did this on purpose_ He thought begrudgingly to himself.

His eyes lazily moved their gaze to look at Naruto's face; his grin was even more prominent than before, if that was possible.

"C'mon Sasuke-Teme, I want to give the full tour." Naruto moved hastily and took a firm grip on Sasuke's arm.

The urge to rip away from him was almost painful, though Sasuke resisted, knowing the watching eyes in the room. Just as soon as his best friend gripped his arm, the ANBU members disappeared from behind him. All disappearing in three large puffs of smoke, creating an unnatural breeze to sweep through his and Naruto's hair.

Naruto moved forward without warning, making Sasuke swerve in his stance from his sudden momentum. He glared as he almost, _almost _stumbled, though as he discreetly regained his balance, he made sure no one saw him, which they didn't.

Sasuke saw the village properly as Naruto lead him to his apartment, the building didn't look different, the same food stores still stood proud in the streets as Sasuke remembered. The village was still the same, though to his quiet disappointment the people in it were a whole other story.

Naruto apartment greeted the two young men with a horrifying smell, Sasuke noted Naruto as not being clean, though he had already suspected it. Dirty socks, dishes and scattered papers engulfed the room. Naruto moved past Sasuke and towards a tattered old green couch by the window. Piled food, milk cartons and ramen packages were what the old couch held. Naruto bent down and in one quick motion knocked the couch's contents off and onto the floor. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto looked at him expectedly.

"This is your bed, it's not much, I will look for something better, I ho-, who am I kidding, I don't care if you're comfortable, you're Sasuke-Teme." Naruto insulted his friend without hesitation.

Sasuke glared darkly at his friend, out of everyone in the village, Naruto was the one to host his sleeping quarters.

"Hn" Was all he muttered as he moved towards the bed.

It wasn't like Sasuke had packed much, he didn't own very much. His katakana and carry bag was all he had, and as he removed both items from his body, he felt bare.

"I should go find Sakura-chan, so we can go out for dinner together." Naruto mused as he removed his boots and flopped his lanky body onto his unmade bed.

"You should leave her alone." Sasuke suggested to his old friend.

Naruto had closed his eyes, and in reaction to Sasuke's words lifted an eyelid to see his face.

"And what would you know about Sakura-chan, you haven't seen her for almost four years." Naruto stated a very obvious fact.

In response Sasuke had nothing, the annoying blonde was right, he didn't know what she was like. And to his surprising intense disliking, Naruto did know.

"Whatever," Was the brilliant response thought of by Sasuke.

Naruto let out a brief amused laugh, Sasuke looked at his friend's face, some inside joke was seeming to be amusing him.

"You would be surprised by how much Sakura-chan has changed, she isn't like she was six years ago. Because, as we all know each cherry blossom blooms." Naruto spoke respectively, and even if a bit smitten about Sakura.

Sasuke unintentionally curled his lip at Naruto's words, and it wasn't as if he was disgusted by what was said. It was because of who spoke the words and how they were said.

Naruto was oblivious to the discreet hate emitting from Sasuke, as he gleefully rested on his old bed. He looked to his side, and gazed at the afternoon sunlight, as it lit up the village and its people. He was now sitting in the same room with the friend he had for so long aspired to bring home. To think Sasuke came home on his own free will, that part made Naruto the happiest.

Suddenly Naruto flipped himself upwards from his bed, and was standing in an instant and looking down on Sasuke.

"Rest time is over; let's go find Saaaaakuuuraaa-chaaaannnnn" Naruto chanted Sakura's name like a sickly obsessed fan.

The blonde jumped from his bed and landed right in front of Sasuke, the raven-haired man looked at the glistening blue pool of Naruto's eyes.

"Wherever I go, you go." Naruto switched the quote of _wherever you go, I go _to his advantage.

Sasuke rose from the old excuse for a couch and stood right next to Naruto, noticing his eyes were in line with Naruto's eyebrows.

"Still taller, Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he walked past the blonde and to Naruto's front door.

Naruto literally felt the jealous heat emit from his body as Sasuke's cold voice informed him of something he had so desperately been hoping to be wrong. He followed his friend out the door and onto the village main street, where he began to think.

"Now, where would Sakura-chan be?" Naruto mused to himself.

"You're the one who knows her better than me." Sasuke muttered sarcastically to Naruto, something he hadn't done in years, he was with his best friend.

Naruto felt as if a giant rock had landed on his head at Sasuke's words, the insults just kept coming.

The two friends walked side by side as they searched the entire village, Naruto scurrying into the hospital for his first bet. Though they were quickly told that Sakura hadn't walked through the hospital doors since yesterday night. Next, Naruto went to her apartment, and after several knocks, it was plainly obvious she wasn't there either.

After that, Naruto went to his reserved options, his favourite Ramen shop. And although Sakura wasn't there either, the blonde found it very hard to resist the smells coming form the food store as he and Sasuke walked off.

Sasuke stayed silent through the whole expedition, quietly learning new things about his former team-mate as they went along. He learned she must've gained some medic nin abilities due to the hospital visit, and how they spoke of her there. He realised she no longer lived at home with her parents, though at a quite presentable apartment building. Sasuke slowly made a list of things about the new and improved Haruno Sakura, and the things that had changed.

Naruto began to become worried as he checked Ino's flower shop in desperation, only going there as a last resort. He knew how much Sakura hated going to visit her old best friend in the flower shop.

"So, where is she Dobe?" Sasuke asked the question that had been playing in both of there minds for a while now.

He turned around to glare at his friend, he felt like punching his straight in the nose. There was only one more place she could be, though he never remembered seeing her there, she had always trained in private or further away from the village. Or so he thought.

"Let's go" Naruto informed Sasuke as he leapt up onto the village roofs, and began running in the direction of the training grounds.

Sasuke raced after his friend, though quickly regained a steady pace in equal speed right next to Naruto.

_Training grounds_ Sasuke thought.

That was the last place he would have envisioned the old Sakura to go, he hadn't remembered one time where she had gone to train by herself.

The surrounding sky had become dark, and the stars, moon and village lights were the only things that lit the way to the training grounds. As the two young men leapt from the last roof and onto the training ground grass, they knew straight away someone had been here.

Though they quickly realised the person who had been here had moved at incredibly destructive rate, and into the forest. The target board was destroyed, though Sasuke couldn't see any residual burn marks or explosive tags had done the job.

'Why did she have to go and ruin the target board," Naruto had muttered as they entered the outskirts of the forest.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised Naruto was talking about _Sakura_, the girl that would've of done anything wrong, not hurt a fly and she had destroyed a target board, with no effort at all.

Their pace quickened as it got later in the night and deeper into the forest, just how far had she gone? They were following the many kunai marks in the tree, all leading in one direction, some were high up and others not.

Naruto had stopped dead in his stance, and for the first time since their search started shouted.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, his voice echoing again and again throughout the forest.

Nearby animals scattered away from the volume of Naruto's voice, Sasuke looked at his friend as an unconscious emotion of worry greeted him as well.

Naruto began to run again, and Sasuke followed, they both knew that you weren't meant to enter a forest alone, not if your weren't prepared.

As they began to become desperate, Naruto began to stumble in his haste, Sasuke catching him once as he almost tripped out of a tree.

As he lifted his friend slowly upwards and back into the tree, his eyes had swept the forest floor. Something bright caught his eye as his looked directly to the base of the tree, and as he let go of Naruto and looked closer, he recognized a colour. Pink.

"Naruto, there." He pointed bellow them in a whisper, as if they were finding a treasure he didn't want anyone else to discover.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered in a hopeful voice of desperation.

They both dropped down to the bottom of the tree without hesitating, and as they landed it was confirmed about who the pink hair belonged to.

Sakura lay at the bottom of tree, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, a slight flush beginning to grow form, as if she were ill. Dirt covered her skin and leaves were weaved throughout her hair, she had been training hard.

Naruto bent down and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and shook it carefully. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his best friend's carefree touch, for one fleeting moment he wished to be the one kneeling down a taking and waking her. Though it was only a fleeting desire, gone as quickly as it came. Well that was what Sasuke thought.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered.

No response, not even an unconscious reaction to her name being mentioned, Naruto's eyebrows began to make worried lines form between them.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" He yelled her name again and again, shaking her body less carefully, desperately hoping she was just asleep and not unconscious from being injured or worse.

Sasuke felt the centre of his stomach twist into a small knot, nothing painful, though still something he was very aware of. He looked at Sakura slumped form, her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that was struggling to break through the treetops. Her lips were a rosy pink, and seemed to make her look innocent and vulnerable. Her powdery eyelids prevented Sasuke from seeing her emerald green eyes, that he, for some unknown reason, wanted to see more than was what was expected of a friend.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, his voice breaking at the end as he shook Sakura one more time.

"Naruto, stop shaking her so hard." Sasuke's voice was stern, and Naruto looked with worried eyes up at his friend.

"What do you care, Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto retorted back.

Before he could argue, the pink-haired kunoichi stirred, a slow moan slipping through her lips as she moved.

Her eyes slowly blinked open, dazed and unaware, totally vulnerable.

Her eyes focused on Naruto's face, and her small eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"N-Naruto?" Her sleepy voice slurred his name.

Naruto sighed a heavy puff of air as he chuckled at his name being mentioned, she was okay.

She sat up further and looked to Naruto's side, meeting Sasuke's cold, hard eyes. Automatically she stiffened, and Sasuke felt a spike of something stab where the knot in his stomach had been, she wasn't glad to see him. Her eyes had been sleepy and dazed, thought now they were on full alert. Sasuke watched her eyes turn from innocent apple green to distant and hard emerald green in an instant.

_Why is he here? _She asked a question to herself, though she would never word it.

"Sakura-chan, we were so worried." Sakura's newly cold eyes darted to Sasuke's face in reaction to the words _we _and _worried _in the same sentence.

"What were you doing? Training this far into the forest!" He was mad at her, this much was obvious.

She looked the blonde deep into his eyes and sighed, the last thing she had wanted to do was make him worry. Naruto had been like a family member, an irreplaceable companion in the last few years since Sasuke left, and to hurt him, hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto" Sasuke noticed how her voice crumbled into softness as she spoke genuine words of apology to Naruto.

Her eyes returning to the innocent apple green he remembered from their genin days together.

Naruto's worry had turned into anger, though as soon as she spoke words of apology his resolve crumbled and he beamed a brilliant smile at her, his teeth illuminating from the moonlight rays.

"That's okay, Sakura-chan. There's only one thing I want you to do." He stood back, his smile of joy quickly turning mischievous.

"You have to shout me and Sasuke-Teme Ramen!" He almost shouted his request.

Sakura quickly darted her eyes to and from Sasuke and back to Naruto, she didn't know how she would cope being so close to _him_ and trying to work on her resolve of not being besotted by _him_ at the same time.

She _felt _strong enough, she didn't think she loved him anymore, though one desirable glance or smile and she would be hooked, no matter how hard she tried.

"Fine, let's get going then." She got up and Naruto moved and helped her.

"Thank-you, Saaaakuuuraaa-chan!" His previous mood of worry vanishing now that he knew she was okay.

She brushed off the excess dirt and leapt into the tree, followed by Naruto and Sasuke, as she went to go face the shop that she already found annoying, though with Sasuke there in would become hurtful, destructive and _dangerous._

**Read and reveiw!!!!!!!!!**

**(Oh yeah and as something fun, tell me (if you're a Uchiha Sasuke fan) what you like about Uchiha Sasuke!)**


End file.
